video_collection_international_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends - The Best of Edward
Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends - The Best of Edward is a VHS Released in 1994 by The Video Collection. Description Episodes # Edward and Gordon # Trouble in the Shed # Cows # Bertie's Chase # Saved from Scrap # Edward's Exploit # Edward, Trevor and the Really Useful Party # Escape Song Thomas We Love you Bunga and the Kind Drawings (1986) GAZELLE: (CRYING) KION: Ono! Is he alright? ONO: I thought he's fine. But his hoof is stuck under a heavy rock! KION: Beshte, see if you can move that rock. Bunga, be ready to pull him free. BUNGA: Right! I gotcha, gazelly! BESHTE: Twende kiboko! Hngh! Okay Lil' B, pull away! BUNGA: Uh-oh! Woooah! KION: Bunga! FULI: Ugh! ONO: Hapana! They're sliding towards that cliff! BUNGA: Woooah! GAZELLE: (CRYING) KION: I'm coming Bunga! BUNGA: Aaaah-oh! Sigh. Yes! Noo! KION: Grab him, Bunga! Don't let him fall! BUNGA: Zuka Zama! Slow... Down...! KION: Hnngh! BUNGA: Aw, you're okay. You gotta admit, it was kinda fun. GAZELLE: (BLEATING) ONO: I better see this little one home. It looks like it's about to - rain. FULI: Good call, Ono. (THUNDER BOOMING) FULI: Ah, it feels good to be out of the rain. BESHTE: You said it, Fuli. KION: (CHUCKLES) FULI: Yeah. Very funny. BUNGAL Whee! Whoa! Whoa! RAFIKI: Yeah, at last. (GRUNTS) Finished! Ha-ha! BUNGA: Ah, I love that trick. RAFIKI: Eh? No, no, no... The neck. It is much too short. BUNGA: And he's upside down, just like you, Rafiki. RAFIKI: Mmm, yes. I can fix that. Ha-ha! BUNGA: Whoa! (CHUCKLES) RAFIKI: And now, I'll fix this. (RAFIKI HUMMING) RAFIKI: One longer giraffe neck, coming up. And up, and up. Whoa! Hmm. (CHUCKLES) ONO: Everyone, everyone. KION: Ono. How's the baby gazelle? ONO: He's fine. But now we've got a zebra stampede. FULI: (SIGHS) One of those days, huh? KION: Yep. Come on, Lion Guard. Let's go calm the zebras down before they hurt somebody. ONO: (GASPS) Oh, no. Kion, the zebras are headed for a family of hyraxes. KION: Then we'll need to stop them before they get there. Come on! BUNGA: Huh, look at that. Those rocks look just like the ones in Rafiki's painting. The zebras look like the ones from Rafiki's painting, too. Whoa! Zebras. Rocks. Zuka Zama! BESHTE: What's the krabubble, Little B? BUNGA: Those rocks are gonna fall on the zebras! BESHTE: How do you know? BUNGA: I'll explain later. We gotta move the zebras away from 'em. BESHTE: Move it, fellas! (GRUNTING) THURSTON: Say. What's the big idea? BUNGA: You got to get away from those rocks. (ZEBRAS WHINNYING) (GRUNTS) ONO: Kion, the rocks! KION: Heyvi kabisa. Fuli, forget about stopping them. Turn them. FULI: Got it. KION: (SIGHS) Okay, Lion Guard. Slow 'em down. FULI: Easy, zebras. You're safe now. ONO: Slow down. No need to panic. BUNGA: Whoa, zebra. Whoa! BESHTE: There we go. Easy does it. (GRUNTS) KION: Nice job, everyone. The hyraxes are safe. BUNGA: Un-Bunga-lievable. BESHTE: So, Little B. How did you know those rocks were gonna fall? BUNGA: I'll show you. I gotta show Beshte somethin' back at the lair. See you there. KION: Uh, okay. So, what caused the herd to stampede? THURSTON: Well, we were at our grazing grounds when all of a sudden there was a big boom. FULI: A boom? What do you mean, a "boom"? THURSTON: You know, a great big boom. ONO: I think he might mean thunder. And that storm this morning was near the zebra grazing grounds. THURSTON: What's thunder? ONO: Um, it goes boom? THURSTON: Yes. That's it exactly. A great big boom. It was loud and scary. So we did what we always do when something scares us. We panicked and ran. FULI: Good plan. ONO: Well, the storm clouds are gone. You have nothing to worry about. KION: So you can all go home. THURSTON: Fabulous. Uh, now, which way's home? KION: (SIGHS) Ono, make sure the zebras get home safe. ONO: Affirmative. This way, zebras. Follow me. THURSTON: How are we supposed to follow him? We can't fly. FULI: Seriously? THURSTON: Oh! (CHUCKLES) Hey. Wait for me. JANJA: Mmm-mmm. Look at all those tasty zebras. CHEEZI: (CHUCKLING) Yeah. Look at 'em. CHUNGU: I'm lookin', I'm lookin'. Ooh. All those stripes make me dizzy. CHEEZI: What are we gonna do, Janja? JANJA: We follow 'em. Once Ono leaves, we can spook 'em, and then those stripey treats will be ours for the takin'. Come on! (MUSIC PLAYING) CHEEZI & CHUNGU: ♪ Stripey, stripey Ooh, stripey, stripey ♪ Stripey, stripey Ooh, stripey, stripey JANJA: ♪ Zebras, they have a certain appeal ♪ Those stripes get me going They're a gourmet meal ♪ But you can't pick one from the rest of the herd ♪ So it's nice their defense is so absurd ♪ Panic and run Panic and run ♪ Lots of mischief to be done ♪ Chasing the zebras is so much fun ♪ When they panic, panic, panic and run CHEEZI & CHUNGU: ♪ Stripey, stripey Ooh, stripey, stripey ♪ Stripey, stripey Ooh, stripey, stripey JANJA: ♪ The zebra herds are a crazy sight ♪ We're just real lucky See, they ain't too bright ♪ They think they're safe with their stripety trick ♪ But one little scare and we'll take our pick ♪ Panic and run Panic and run ♪ Lots of mischief to be done ♪ Chasing zebras is so much fun ♪ When they panic, panic, panic and run CHEEZI & CHUNGU: ♪ Ooh, we're gonna get ya Yeah, we're gonna get ya ♪ Get ya, get ya Ha-ha-ha! JANJA: ♪ Panic and run Panic and run ♪ Lots of mischief to be done ♪ Chasing zebras is so much fun ♪ When they panic, panic, panic and run ♪ Panic and run Panic and run ♪ Lots of mischief to be done ♪ Chasing zebras is so much fun ♪ When they panic When they panic ♪ When they panic, panic, panic and run ♪ (ZEBRAS WHINNYING) (HYENAS LAUGHING) RAFIKI: Uh-huh. Hmm. All out of mango. BUNGA: Okay, Big B, look at this. The zebras are running. And now, the rocks are falling. BESHTE: (GASPS) That's just like what happened today. BUNGA: I know. BESHTE: But what's it mean? BUNGA: Don't you get it? These paintings show what's going to happen before it actually happens. BESHTE: They predict the future? Poa. Hey, doesn't this one look like... BUNGA: Kion! Oh, no! I don't wanna watch! BESHTE: Bunga. If these paintings tell the future, that means... BUNGA: Kion's going to fall off a really high tree. He could get hurt. Or worse. We got to warn him. Hi, Rafiki. Bye, Rafiki. RAFIKI: Hmm? Mmm. (GROANS) (ZEBRAS WHINNYING) ONO: Here we are. Zebra grazing ground. You're all back home. THURSTON: Really? Hmm. I guess it does look familiar. FEMALE ZEBRA: Thank you for getting us here safely, Ono. ONO: My pleasure. Keeping everyone in the Pride Lands safe is the Lion Guard's duty. CHEEZI: So, Janja. We've followed the zebras home. CHUNGU: Can we chase 'em now, Janja? Can we? JANJA: Not yet. Stick with the plan. We wait till Ono leaves, then we chase the zebras. CHEEZI: (LAUGHS) Yeah, you heard him. Stick with the plan. Stick with the plan. Right. CHUNGU: (GIGGLING) CHEEZI: Uh... What was the plan again? JANJA: Oh, just wait till I say "go." BOTH: Right! CHUNGU: Uh... What's he gonna say? CHEEZI: Go! CHUNGU: I'm going. I'm going. CHEEZI: (LAUGHS) Wait for me. JANJA: Oh, those fur brains. I said wait till I say "go." Oh, and I just said it. Hey, hey! Wait for me! (HYENAS CACKLING) ONO: (GASPS) Hyenas? Hapana! I've got to get the rest of the Guard. THURSTON: (GASPS) Panic and run! Panic and run! CHEEZI: (CACKLING) Janja was right. Look at 'em go. CHEEZI/CHUNGU: Panic and run. Panic and run. Think the zebras made it home safe? Ono's keeping an eye on them. We should know soon enough. BUNGA: Kion! Hey. What were you showing Beshte? BUNGA: You're not going to believe this. Rafiki's paintings, they predict the future. KION: You're right. I don't believe it. There's no way Rafiki's paintings can predict the... ONO: Kion. Kion. We have a big problem this time. FULI: Oh, let me guess, zebras again. ONO: Yes, but they're being chased by hyenas. FULI: Hyenas? KION: Then there's no time to waste. Ono, lead us to the zebras. And fast. ONO: Affirmative. BUNGA: But Kion, the paintings. KION: No time for paintings, Bunga. We need to stop the hyenas. BUNGA: But what if Rafiki's painting comes true while we're fighting the hyenas? BESHTE: We just need to make sure Kion doesn't climb any trees. (HYENAS CACKLING) CHEEZI: Wow! These zebras are fast. JANJA: Great. I love fast food. (CHOMPS) CHUNGU: I wouldn't mind if they slowed down a little. I'm getting dizzy. KION: There they are. Ono, lead the zebras away from the hyenas. Try to calm them down. ONO: You got it, Kion. KION: You three take care of Cheezi and Chungu. Leave Janja to me. Till the Pride Lands end... ALL: Lion Guard defend! JANJA: I'm gonna get ya. I'm gonna get ya. (ZEBRA WHIMPERING) (GROWLING) (CHUCKLING) (GROWLING) BUNGA: Kion, no! Not the tree! (HYENAS CACKLING) CHEEZI: These zebras never even saw us coming. CHUNGU: That's 'cause zebras ain't too smart. (BOTH GRUNT) FULI: (SCOFFS) They are not the only ones. CHUNGU: Hey, the Lion Guard? CHEEZI: We never even saw you coming. (ZEBRA WHINNYING) BUNGA: Kion, look out! KION: Bunga. What are you... Whoa! JANJA: (GRUNTS) (STAMMERS) Where did you even come from? KION: Doesn't matter. I know where you're going. BOTH CHEEZI AND CHUNGU: (WHIMPERING) Panic and run, panic and run! JANJA: Good idea, fur brains. BUNGA: And don't come back! KION: Bunga, why'd you do that? BUNGA: I don't want them to come back? KION: No, why'd you knock me out of that tree? I was trying to take Janja by surprise. BUNGA: Oh, yeah, about that... FULI: (CHUCKLES) Well, that's a new way to run off hyenas. Fall on them. KION: That wasn't exactly the plan. BUNGA: Hey, did you see that? Kion fell from the tree just like the painting predicted. Good thing I saved him. BESHTE: Looked to me like you pushed him and Janja saved him. Besides, what if that wasn't the right tree? BUNGA: Then he's still in danger. At least the zebras are safe and we can head home. There aren't any trees in the lair. ONO: Everyone, we have a problem. I did a quick count of the herd, and we're three zebras short. BESHTE: What? The hyenas didn't get them, did they? ONO: No, no, no. I've spotted the missing zebras. But they're stranded on the other side of Maji Baridi Falls. KION: How'd they get way over there? FULI: I'm guessing they panicked and ran. KION: Well, however they got there, we've got to help them get back. Ono, lead the way. ONO: Affirmative. BUNGA: So, how are we gonna protect Kion now? BESHTE: Don't worry, Little B. Maybe there aren't any trees between here and Maji Baridi Falls. BUNGA: Everywhere you look, trees, trees, trees. FULI: And just now you're noticing? BUNGA: (GASPS) A tree branch. BESHTE: Bunga, it's on the ground. How could Kion fall from it? BUNGA: He could trip. Look out! USHARI: Ahhh! Bunga? KION: Bunga? Leave Ushari alone. BUNGA: Sorry. Thought you were a tree branch. My bad. USHARI: I should bite you, Bunga, but the last time I did, I couldn't get the taste out of my mouth for days. BUNGA: Your loss, Ushari. I taste great! KION: Oh, come on, let's find those zebras. BESHTE: Come on, Bunga. More trees ahead. FULI: All right, you two. What's going on? You're acting even stranger than usual. BUNGA: Okay. So I was looking at Rafiki's paintings. You know how his staff can make them move... And the zebra stampede and rock fall were just like the painting. FULI: Seriously? BESHTE: Yeah. And then we saw Kion fall off the tree branch. FULI: Mmm. Still sounds hard to believe. BESHTE: But what if it's true? How would you feel if Kion got hurt? FULI: (SIGHS) Okay, let's go warn him. BUNGA: We tried. He didn't believe us. BESHTE: Uh-oh. Look. ONO: Kion. You can see the zebras from up here. KION: Great. I'll take a look. FULI: Calm down. I got this. BUNGA: Fuli. BESHTE: Wait for us. FULI: Kion, no! KION: Hey! (GRUNTS) BUNGA: Hang on, Kion. We're coming. Whoa! (GRUNTING) ONO: Whoa! (CRASHING) (SHUDDERS) KION: What are you guys doing? What's going on? ONO: Kion. I just spotted a shortcut to the zebras. KION: Great. Show us the way. ONO: It's this way, through the trees. (ALL GASP) BUNGA: Hey, I know an even shorter shortcut. Uh, this way. FULI: Bunga's right. BESHTE: Yeah. ONO: Guys? This is not a shortcut. What's going on? BUNGA: We're trying to save Kion. ONO: Save him? Save him from what? FULI: Remember how Bunga knew to steer the zebras away from the rocks? ONO: Yeah? BESHTE: Well there's a reason he knew. ONO: If you're right, I better help. Kion's in danger. BUNGA: Not anymore, Ono. Now that you know, Kion has the whole Lion Guard looking out for him. BESHTE: Yeah. And we'll make sure he doesn't get anywhere near a tree. KION: Lion Guard. I found the zebras. (ALL GASP) KION: We can cross the river on this big tree branch. Don't worry, I'll save him. Me too! BUNGA: Let's all save him. ONO: Kion. No. KION: Ono? ONO: Sorry. Didn't mean to startle you. But Fuli, Bunga and Beshte...Oh, no! FULI: Look out. BUNGA: Me first. BESHTE: Wait for me. Whoa! (GRUNTS) KION: Fuli. Beshte. Bunga. Stop! (GRUNTS) (ALL YELLING AND GRUNTING) (ALL GROANING) KION: What's going on with everybody? FULI: We were just trying to save you. KION: Save me? From what? ONO: The tree branch. KION: The tree branch? BUNGA: Rafiki's painting showed you falling from a big tree branch. KION: Bunga. There's no way Rafiki's paintings tell the future.Now let's focus on getting these zebras back to their herd. FULI: (STRAINING) Could you get up? Please? BESHTE: Oh, sorry. ONO: Oh, no! KION: Zebras, look out! THURSTON: Panic and run. Panic and run. (WHIMPERING) FEMALE ZEBRA: Lion Guard. Help! BUNGA: Zuka Zama! ONO: Hapana! The zebras are heading towards Maji Baridi Falls. KION: Hevi kabisa. I have an idea. Come on. I've got to roar from that branch over the waterfall. BUNGA: But, Kion, the painting! KION: I don't care. It's the only way to save the zebras. After I roar, make sure the zebras are okay. BUNGA: You got it, Kion! KION: (GRUNTS) (INHALES) (WHIMPERING) I hope this works. (ROARING) (ALL GASP) THURSTON: Whoa! (GRUNTS) Oh, comfy. BUNGA: Kion, you did it! The zebras are safe! KION: Whoa! BUNGA: Kion! BESHTE: (GASPS) FULI: Kion! No! KION: I'm okay! (ALL SIGH) BUNGA: I wasn't worried. RAFIKI: These paintings? Tell the future? (LAUGHS) Bunga! Why would you think such a thing? BUNGA: 'Cause, 'cause we saw the zebras run and the rocks fall and then we... RAFIKI: (LAUGHS) First, do not take Rafiki's staff. Second, these paintings? You did not see what you think you saw. You watched them backwards. The rocks fall and the zebras run! And all of this happened in the past! BOTH: The past? RAFIKI: Yes, yes. These paintings, they show the history of the Pride Lands. BUNGA: What about this one? It shows Kion falling! RAFIKI: (LAUGHS) Leap to conclusions and you leap to confusions! BUNGA: We leap to what? I'm confused. RAFIKI: That is not Kion. It's Nala's father, Kion's grandfather, when he was a cub. And you did not watch the whole thing. Kion's grandfather did fall from a big branch. But he was saved by the Lion Guard of his day. You see? These paintings do not predict your future. Except for this new one. BUNGA: Is that me? What am I gonna do? Something fun? Cleaning the floor? That doesn't look like fun! (SIGHS) I think I like the other paintings better. (ALL LAUGH) Ono and the Famous Visitor (1987) Ono: All quiet in Mizimu Grove, Kion! Kion: Thanks, Ono. Let's check out Hakuna Matata Falls, then we can head to... (RUMBLING) Kion: (GASPS) You guys hear that? Fuli: It sounds like... A stampede? ONO: Everyone, everyone! It's a stampede, all right. A stampede of hyraxes! Hyraxes: (SQUEAKING) Beshte: Aww, It's a stampede of cuteness. Kion: I wonder what's got them so upset. Ono: That's what! Mpishi: (SCREECHES) Ono: It's a harrier hawk! And it looks like she's hunting those hyraxes! Kion: She can't hunt here. This isn't hawk territory. Fuli: Yeah. But does she know that? Mpishi: (SCREECHES) Hyraxes: (SQUEAKING) Ono: I've got this! Kion: Lion Guard, let's go! Kulinda: You just wait, my little itsy-bitsyboo! This will be the best nest in the whole... Oh! A hawk? Here in the Pride Lands? Gracious... Oh! That was Ono of the Lion Guard! Did you see him? No, I guess you didn't. Go, Ono, go! (HYRAX SQUEAKING) Mpishi: I am so excited to eat you! I've never had tree hyrax before! Ono: Hey you! Hawk! Put down that hyrax! Mpishi: Sorry, young egret. This hyrax is my small bite. Not enough to share! Ono: I don't want to share it, I want to save it! Mpishi: (EXCLAIMS IN PAIN) That hurt! Why'd you do that? Ono: So you'd stop looking where you're going. Mpishi: Stop looking where I'm... Ono: I'm coming, little hyrax! Hyrax: (SQUEAKING) Ono: Gotcha! (GRUNTING) You're heavier than you look! BESHTE: It's okay, Ono! You can let him go. I'll catch him! Ono: (GRUNTING) Oh, good. Hyrax: (SQUEAKING) Ono: (SIGHS) Thanks, Beshte. (GROANS) Beshte: Happy to help! KION: What are you doing here, hawk? The Pride Lands aren't your hunting grounds. Mpishi: But the Pride Lands are filled with delicacies you can't find anywhere else! Can you blame me for wanting to try new foods? Fuli: Mmm. It is good to try new food... Uh, but you still can't hunt here. Kion: That's right. The reason there are so many different animals in the Pride Lands is because we all respect the Circle of Life. I hope you'll do the same, and return to your own territory. Mpishi: Fine. I'll go home. After I sample at least one tasty Pride Lands treat! Kion: Great job, Ono. We couldn't have stopped that hawk without you. Hyrax: (SQUEAKS) Ono: Aw, thanks. Just doing my duty. Kulinda: That Ono is a true hero. Which makes him the perfect bird to watch you while I build us a new nest. With hawks around here, this place will never do! Ono: Thanks for walking me back to my nest. Kion: You did a great job today, Ono. But now you should rest. Okay? Ono: Affirmative. See you guys later! Kion: Bye, Ono! Fuli: See ya! Beshte: Take it easy! Ono: (SIGHS HAPPILY) Huh? Hapana! Kion: Ono? Ono: There's an egg in my nest! Bunga: Would ya look at that? Ono's gonna be a mom! Beshte: Oh, I don't think that can be right, Bunga. Bunga: (CHUCKLES) Oh, yeah. Ono's gonna be a dad! Ono: I'm not going to be a mom or a dad! This isn't my egg! Kion: Any idea whose egg it is? Ono: Hmm... Judging by the speckles and the size, I'd say it belongs to a hamerkop. Fuli: But why would a hammerkop leave its egg in your nest? Ono: I don't know. Hamerkops are usually excellent parents. Kion: Then there has to be a good reason. We need to find the mother hamerkop and make sure everything is okay. Ono: Affirmative! Let's go! Beshte: Uh, Ono? You think the egg will be okay up there by itself? Ono: Hapana. I better check. Huh, not a lo of hollow space... The baby's getting big inside. Beshte: Does that mean it's close to hatching? Ono: Yes. It will need someone to sit on it to keep it warm until the baby bird's ready to be born. Bunga: I'll do it! I'm great at babysitting! Zuka za... Ono: Bunga! You can't just jump on the egg! You'll break it! Bunga: Huh. You sure? Ono: I'll stay with the egg. But please bring back its mom soon. Okay? Fuli: It shouldn't be hard to track her. (SNIFFS) Ah, the scent's still strong. What do you think, Kion? Kion: (SNIFFS) Yep. Got it. We'll be back before you know it. Let's go! Bunga: Have fun sitting on that egg, Ono! Ono: So. Let's figure out precisely what you need. My bottom's not as large as a mama hamerkops, so we'll need to maximize warmth. There, the perfect approximation of hamerkop egg-sitting! Hmm. I hope no one sees me like this. (WIND WHISTLING) (LIGHTNING CRASHING) Kulinda: Oh! Fiddle leaf figs! There go my sticks! Oh, well. Plenty more where those came from! Bunga: Hey! Who's throwing sticks at me? Beshte: No one, Little B. It's just the rainstorm. Fuli: (SNIFFS) Wait. (SNIFFS) The hammerkop mom is this way. (RUMBLING) Kion: Uh-oh. I know that sound... Mudslide! And those hares are right in its path! C'mon! Mpishi: Now, what yummy tidbit can I taste before I head home? Masikio: Mudslide! Mudslide! Mpishi: Ooh! Red rock hares! Such a delicacy. Nobody should notice if one of them just happens to go missing during a mudslide. Mpishi: (CRIES) Hares: (CHITTERING) Mpishi: The Lion Guard? Again? But if they're here, then they're not watching the rest of the Pride Lands! Tasty treats, here I come! Fuli: Are you okay? Masikio's Sister: I am, but the others ran into the aardvark dens to hide! The mud's headed right for them! Beshte: (GASPS) It could bury them inside! Kion: Then we have to get them out. C'mon. Till the Pride Lands end... ALL: Lion Guard defend! Ono: Hmm. I think my tail feathers fell asleep.(GROANS) (CRACKLING) Ono: (GASPS) Hapana! You're hatching! Oh. What a cute little bird! Baby Hamerkop: (SQUAWKS) Ono: Okay, maybe not so little. Uh, hello there, baby hamerkop! Baby Hamerkop: (TWEETS) Ono: What are you doing? Oh! Of course. You're doing the Hamerkop Family Dance. That way we'll be bonded as a family... Wait! Baby hamerkop, you don't understand. I'm not your family! Really! This is all a case of mistaken identity! My friends have gone to get your mom! (GROANS) And I hope they find her soon. Beshte: Twende Kiboko! Okay, guys! Get 'em out! Bunga: Hey hairy-airy-airs! You can't be in there! The mud's coming! Everybody out! Masikio: It's too scary out there! Can't you just let us hide? Bunga: No can do. I gotta get you outta there. One way... Or another! (FARTS) (ALL COUGHING) Masikio: Oh, I say! Kion: Is everybody out? Masikio: (GASPS) Where's my sister? Kion: I'll get her. Fuli: Kion?! (CHEERING) Beshte: You okay, Kion? Kion: (PANTING) Sure. Wouldn't want to do that again, though. Now, let's go find that hamerkop! Ono: So...Uh...What do we do while we wait for your mom? Baby Hamerkop: (TWEETS) Ono: (SIGHS) (GASPS) Hapana! (GRUNTING) You're as heavy as a hyrax! Hold on! We can land on a nice, soft... Thorn bush? (GRUNTING) Ow. Huh, wait! Come back! (GRUNTING) Baby bird? Don't move, little bird. I'm coming to get you. Kion: (SNIFFS) We're close. The scent's getting stronger. Fuli: (SNIFFS) Much stronger. Maybe 'cause we've found her nest. Bunga: That's not a nest. It's a mountain in a tree! Beshte: Think the mama hammerkops inside? Bunga: One way to find out! Kion: Bunga, wait! Bunga: Hello? Anyone home? Whoa! This place is un-Bunga-lievable! I bet even Beshte could fit in here! What a nest! (GASPS) And it's got grubs! (CRUNCHING) I could get used to this place. Kulinda: Well, don't! 'Cause it's already taken! Beshte: Oh! Hey Kulinda! I didn't know it was your egg in Ono's nest. Kulinda: Yep! Kion: I don't get it. If you already have such a great nest, why'd you leave your egg with Ono? Kulinda: You think this just happens? My nest wasn't ready yet! There. Now it's perfect!I needed a safe place to keep my little wudgie-cakes while I built this nest! But now I can't wait to bring my egg back home. There's nothing wrong with my egg, is there? Is that why you came? Because something's wrong? Fuli: No. Everything's fine. Beshte: We just came to get you and walk you back to your egg! Kulinda: Oh, what a relief! Thank you, I'd love the company. Kion: Then, let's go! Uh, Bunga? Bunga: Coming! Snack for the road. Kulinda: I do hope Ono didn't mind too terribly watching my egg. Beshte: You kidding? Ono's the best. Bunga: Yep! I bet he and that little eggy are all cuddled up warm and snug right now. Ono: (GROANING) Baby Hamerkop: (TWEETING) Ono: Finally. Hapana! What were you doing? Do you have any idea how dangerous that is? Baby Hamerkop: (TWEETS) Ono: That river's moving way too fast. And you can't swim! You can't even fly! Not only that, there's a waterfall down there! I did not sit on your egg till it hatched just to watch you get hurt! Now, we're going back to my nest to wait for your mom and that's final. You understand? Baby Hamerkop: (TWEETS) (SIGHS) Great. Now, you're tired. Okay. Fine. We'll stay here a minute and rest. But in the tall grass, where it's safer. Baby Hamerkop: (COOING) Ono: Uh... That's okay. You can lean on me if you want. (CHUCKLES) You know, you're kinda cute when you're not getting into trouble. Sleep tight, baby hamerkop. Mpishi: Nothing here... Hmm. You following me, vulture? Mwoga: (EXCLAIMS) Oh! Why, uh, yes. Yes, I was! (CLEARS THROAT) You're a hawk, you know. And where there's a hawk, there's bound to be some food to pick over! Mpishi: True. We hawks are quite the hunters! Mwoga: With an eye for delicious meals, if I might say so. Oh, I'm Mwoga, by the by. Mpishi: Hello, Mwoga. I'm Mpishi. Mwoga: So Mpishi, what're you doin' 'ere in the Pride Lands? This ain't your territory. Mpishi: I've tried all the food in my territory. I thought I'd come here and try something new. But every time I try to grab a succulent bite around here, the Lion Guard's there to stop me. Mwoga: The Lion Guard? Oi, if they're on your tail, you're outta luck. Mpishi: Maybe I just need a little help outwitting the Lion Guard. What do you say? Wouldn't you like a fresh meal? Mwoga: Fresh? Bleagh! This beak only touches Grade-A carrion! Mpishi: Carrion? Leftovers? You call that a meal? Mwoga: Well, yeah. Tender. Tasty. (SLURPS) And it never tries to run away! Mpishi: Maybe, but a truly great meal is fresh! ¶ Nothing is more thrilling than catching your own food ¶ But you gotta eat it right away and that's my attitude ¶ 'Cause there's no doubt about it ¶ Fresh food is the best ¶ If it's been left out for days ¶ Then give it to the rest ¶ Yeah, I'm just telling you how I feel ¶ That's what I call a real, real meal ¶ A real meal fills your belly with delight ¶ You know it right away All it takes is one bite ¶ That's a real meal ¶ A real meal ¶ Yes, it's real, real, real, so real Mwoga: ¶ Not to say you're crazy ¶ But you're out of your bird brain ¶ Leftover food like carrion ¶ It's all I'd ever take ¶ So what if there's some rot And some tiny, buzzing flies? ¶ Food that's sitting in the sun is what I call a prize ¶ I'm just telling you how I feel ¶ That's what I call a real, real meal Both: ¶ A real meal fills your belly with delight ¶ You know it right away 'Cause all it takes is one bite ¶ That's a real meal ¶ A real meal ¶ Yes, it's real, real,real, so real ¶ That's a real meal ¶ Real meal ¶ Yes, it's real, real,real, so real ¶ Mpishi: How about this? You help me, and I will let you have all the scraps you can eat. Mwoga: All the scraps I can eat? I might 'ave to talk to the committee 'bout it... Mpishi: Now or never, Mwoga. Mwoga: Mpishi, you got yourself a deal! Kion: I bet Ono will be happy to see you! Kulinda: Yes. And I can't wait to see my eggie-pie! Here comes Mommy! (GASPS) My egg! Kion: Is it gone? Kulinda: No! It hatched! Bunga: You sure there was a baby inside? Kulinda: Yes! And it's gone! (CRYING) Baby Hamerkop: (CHIRPING) Ono: (GASPS)'' Hapana!'' Kulinda: There you are! My little one! I'd know you anywhere! (BOTH TWEETING) Ono: Where's my baby? Fuli: Uh, what'd you call it? Ono: Uh... The baby. Her baby. Your baby. (BOTH TWEETING) Ono: Aww, that's nice. She really is your baby. Kulinda: Oh, Ono, thank you so much for watching her. I knew you'd be perfect for the job! ONO: It was nothing, really. Though I did learn something new. Beshte: What's that, Ono? Ono: Baby hamerkops love chasing insects! So no matter what, you always have to keep an eye on 'em! Should be common knowledge, really. Stop watching her for one second and she's gone! Isn't that right, little... Kulinda: (GASPS) My baby! Where is she? Ono: Oh, where'd you go this time? She's at the river! We need to hurry! Fuli: On it! I missed her. Kion: Not your fault. C'mon! Kulinda: The river's too fast! We can't catch up! Mpishi: (SCREECHES) Ono: Hapana! Kulinda: No! Mpishi: Mmm-mmm! Hamerkop! Bunga: Whoa. Didn't see that comin'. Kion: It's that hawk again! We'll follow them and see what we can do! Ono: Let the baby hamerkop go! Mpishi: And leave the Pride Lands without trying at least one of its specialties? I don't think so! Ono: You're not getting away that easy! Drop the hammerkop, hawk! Mpishi: Well, if you insist. Baby Hamerkop: (TWEETS) Ono: No! Mwoga: Surprise! Ono: Mwoga? Come back here! Fuli: Ugh! I feel so helpless down here. We have to do something! Kion: Wish we could, Fuli. But Ono's the only one of us that can fly. Bunga: Wait. I've got an idea! Zuka Zama! Mwoga: Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Mpishi: Toodle-oo! It's munchy-time! Kulinda: No hawk's going to take my baby! Ono: Kulinda, wait! We need to work together! Listen, I have an idea. Mwoga: The baby's gone! All right? Now, get off! Bunga: Sure! See ya! Mwoga: (VOCALIZES) (GROANS) Um... Off to the Outlands then? Kion: Good idea, Mwoga. Get outta here. Mpishi: I am so looking forward to having you for a snack! Hamerkop is very rare where I come... Kulinda: (SHRIEKING) Mpishi: (YELLS) Baby Hamerkop: (CHIRPING) Ono: Nice catch. Kulinda: Nice plan. Ono: For the last time, hawk, leave the Pride Lands! Now! Mpishi: I hear you. Fine. I won't hunt in the Pride Lands anymore. No dish is worth this aggravation. Ono: Good. Beshte: Kulinda. We're so glad you and your baby are back together again. Kulinda: Well, we wouldn't be if it weren't for all of you. Especially you, Ono. And that's why I want to thank you with something special. I want to name my baby after you. Bunga: Two Onos? Won't that be confusing? Kulinda: No. The baby's a girl, so I'm naming her "Ona." Ona: (CHIRPING) Ono: (CHUCKLES) Hey...She likes it! I'm gonna miss you, Ona. But I promise I'll visit, okay? Kulinda: You're welcome anytime. But we consider you family now, so when you do visit, you know what you have to do. Ono: (SIGHS) Okay. I'll give it a try. (ALL CHIRPING) (ALL EXCLAIM) Beshte: Aw. That's nice. Trailers and info Walt Disney BBC VCI Classic Children's Favourites Promo UK VHS and DVD Adverts Mary Poppins Alice In Wonderland Dumbo Tweenies Robin Hood Sooty The Sword in the Stone Brambly Hedge Percy The Park Keeper Tom And Jerry Dog and Duck The BFG Fourways Farm The Wind in the willows The Willows in the winter Rosie and jim playbox brum dream street The Herbs Barney Ivor the Engine Rubbadubbers Spot Rainbow Winnie The Pooh Henry's Cat Mickey's Christmas Carol Toy Story Tots tv The Tigger Movie Mumfie The Magic House Teletubbies Lego Edward and Friends Willy Wonka & the Chocolate Factory Looney Tunes Noody The Never Ending Story Lois & Clark The New Adventures of Superman Rover Dangerfield Tiny Toon Adventures 1001 Rabbit Tales Dennis jellikins Kipper Wacky Races Sing Along Songs Christopher Crocodile The Very Hungry Caterpillar Tugs Fimbles Fireman Sam Postman Pat Blue's Clues Pingu The Riddlers Robotboy Victorious The Magic School Bus The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron Boy Genius TUFF Puppy The Looney Tunes Show Lilo & Stitch We Bare Bears Sanjay and Craig Maya & Miguel Reading Rainbow Ed, Edd n Eddy American Dargon Jake Long Angry Brids Toons Animaniacs Arthur ASDFMovie Atomic Betty Back at the Barnyard Balamory Rolie Polie Olie Bear in the Big Blue House Sam and Cat Between the Lions Bill Nye the Science Guy Caillou Camp Lazlo Middle School The Worst Years of My Life Chowder It's Big Big World Clarence Courage the Cowardly Dog Go, Diego, Go! Generator Rex Bucket & Skinner's Epic Adventures DuckTales Franklin YouTube Poop Magic Tree House Star Wars The Flintstones Kung Fu Panada Sid the Science Kid The Big Comfy Couch Doug JoJo's Circus Super Why Alvin and the Chipmunks Mister Maker Little Bear Batman The Mr Men Show Ghostbusters Angry Video Game Nerd 2 Stupid Dogs Trudemark YTP Entertainment Cars Big Time Rush Wallace and Gromit Madagascar Shaun the Sheep Higglytown Heroes Moana Cartoon Planet Cyberchase The Cramp Twins Danny Phantom Dexter's Laboratory Little Einsteins Drake & Josh The Doodlebops Fat Albert and the Cosby Kids Family Guy The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack Fanboy and Chum Chum Forster's Home for Imaginary Friends The Backyardigans Full House Clifford the Big Red Dog Dragon Tales Incredible Crew Ice Age Inside Out Johnny Test Diary of a Wimpy Kid Codename Kids Next Door King of the Hill Back at the Feature Megas XLR Duck Dodgers The Loud House House of Mouse Minecraft iCarly Nostalgia Critic Peanuts Adventure Time Johnny Bravo Bob the Builder Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi Ben 10 Regular Show Sesame Street Shrek Baby Looney Tunes SpongeBob SquarePants Little Bill The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy Superman My Life as a Teenage Robot The Amazing World of Gumball The Little Mermaid The Powerpuff Girls Bambi The Mask Jay Jay the Jet Plane Scooby-Doo! The Life and Times of Juniper Lee Popeye The Simpsons Mickey Mouse Clubhouse Wow! Wow! Wubzzy! 64 Zoo Lane Zoboomafoo The Koala Borthers Lunar Jim LazyTown Me Too! Charlie and Lola Huggledy House Big Cook Little Cook Bobinogs Oswald The Magic Key Mike the Knight Sheeep Yoko Jakamoko Toto Hilltop Hospital The Wiggles The Animal Shelf Animal Stories The Pink Panther The Adventures of Captain Pugwash Archibald the Koala Angelina Ballerina Sky Dancers Boohbah Dragon Flyz Max and Ruby Dora The Explorer The Roly Mo Show and Thomas The Tank Engine & Friends Gallery Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends - The Best of Edward (1994) Cassette.png|Tape Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends - The Best of Edward (1994) title card.png|Title card EdwardandGordon1985titlecard.jpg TroubleintheShedUKtitlecard2.jpg CowsUKtitlecard.png BertiesChaseUKtitlecard.png SavedFromScrapUKtitlecard2.jpg EdwardsExploit1986titlecard.png Edward,TrevorandtheReallyUsefulPartyoriginaltitlecard.png Escape1992titlecard.jpg Category:VHS Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends Category:Vhs Category:DVD